marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men vs. Street Fighter
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Street Fighter Characters ** Akuma (Gouki) ** Cammy ** Charlie (Nash) ** Chun-Li ** Dhalsim ** Ken Masters ** M. Bison (Vega) ** Ryu ** Zangief Villains: * * Other Characters * * * Reality * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Story = The X-Men team up with the Street Fighters to defeat Apocalypse. | Cast = Versions Version 1 (960909 in Japan, 960910 outside of Japan) * Ryu and Akuma are able to recover from their hop kick in midair. * Ryu's Hurricane Super will push the opposing player down, allowing the player to recover. Version 2 (961004) The most common version found in arcades * Ryu and Akuma can not recover from their hop kick. * Ryu's Hurricane Super pushes the opposing player up rather than down. * Sabretooth's Jumping Infinite is now a bit more difficult to time. * Dhalsim is no longer able to do a Yoga Drill the instant he leaves the floor. He actually has to jump a small distance before the Drill will come out. Version 3 (961023) Capcom released this version in an attempt to remove all the Infinites they knew of. * Storm cannot use her Lightning Attack multiple times without landing between attacks. * Cyclops' aerial Fierce and Juggernaut's aerial Fierce and Roundhouse pushes the player straight down. * Wolverine's Drill Claw does not throw the opposing player across the screen. * Storm's Lightning Attack no longer causes enemies to fall on their backs, so she cannot hit enemies with all three hits one at a time (separately), thus eliminating her Lightning Attack Infinite. * Storm's Jumping Fierce, when used as an Air Combo Finisher, knocks her opponents in more of a downward arc rather than an outward arc, making her repeating Fierce-Roundhouse Air Combo not possible anymore (though an equally effective alternate combo exists). * Magneto can no longer throw the enemy upwards with his kick throws, preventing him from Air Throwing the enemy upwards and then Hyper Graving them on their way down. * Chun-Li's recovery period from her Senretsu Kyaku is no longer invincible (she can be hit during her delay, whereas before, everything would go right through her). * Dhalsim's Drills all now have a half second delay before they come out after the button is pushed. This delay was enough to eliminate his Drill Infinite Combo. * Dhalsim's Teleport Recovery is no longer vulnerable at the end, preventing all of the Dhalsim-only Combos from occurring. Home Versions * X-Men vs. Street Fighter was ported to the Sega Saturn in 1997 and the Sony PlayStation in 1998. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel vs. Capcom (Series) * Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter * Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes * [http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/X-Men_vs._Street_Fighter X-Men vs. Street Fighter at the Capcom Database Wiki] * [http://www.klov.com/game_detail.php?game_id=10497 X-Men Vs. Street Fighter at The Killer List of Video Games] }}